


Lost in Monsallia Character Profiles

by Imagineurfaves



Series: Lost in Monsallia: A Dating Sim/Fic [1]
Category: Lost in Monsallia, Original Work
Genre: Character Profiles, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: Quick character profiles of your bachelors~
Series: Lost in Monsallia: A Dating Sim/Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919965
Kudos: 4





	Lost in Monsallia Character Profiles

**Name:** Luca  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Height:** 5'8 ft/172 cm (humanoid form) 7'5 ft/226 cm (werewolf form)  
 **Species:** Werewolf  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Occupation:** Knight-in-training  
 **Personality:** Body full of muscle, heart full of love, head just a little full of air, and extremely friendly. Although only still in training, he's determined in his duties to his king, to help keep Monsallia at peace, and help those in need (including humans who suddenly appear out of nowhere).   
**Likes:** Making new friends, exercising, fresh food, being adventurous, helping others.   
**Dislikes:** Being restricted, beings who are rude, loud music, having to think too much, cheaters.  
 **Description:** Young man with light ruffled hair with two pointed ears sticking out from his hair. He wears light armor, colored gold, with a breastplate, spaulders, vambraces, and greaves with a scale pattern on top of a thick white shirt that extends in a rectangle shape in the front and back - with his tail peaking out just behind the cloth - and matching white pants and brown boots. Although a helmet with no face covering is part of the uniform, Luca often carries it along with his spear because he finds that his head gets too hot with it on. 

* * *

**Name:** Oriane  
 **Age:** 275,480 (on her home planet) 27 (on Monsallia)  
 **Height:** 5'11 ft/180 cm  
 **Species:** Tentacled alien  
 **Pronouns:** She/Her  
 **Occupation:** Chef  
 **Personality:** Smart, confident, and experienced, Oriane has enough knowledge to fill a textbook, and is more than happy to share it with other monsters. However, being from one planet and stuck on another has given her feelings of homesickness and sometimes alienation, leading her to turn to baking to keep her mind off of that.  
 **Likes:** Cooking - specifically baking, learning new information, teaching others, being in charge, being around water.   
**Dislikes:** When a recipe goes wrong, ignorant beings, having to rush, wasting food, waking up early.   
**Description:** A woman with dark hair kept in a bun behind her head that gets messy no matter how many times she reties it. She has horizontal rectangle pupils that match the otherworldliness of the dark green tentacles that protrude from her back, which she usually keeps four around. She often hangs a small white cloth over her left shoulder, and wears a forest green double breasted chef's jacket, with sleeves rolled just above the elbows, and an open back that reveals a small slit over her spine for her tentacles to move freely. A white apron adorns her waist, and she wears striped black pants with matching sneakers. 

* * *

**Name:** Sylvan  
 **Age:** 29   
**Height:** 6'9 ft/205 cm (sitting upright) 10'5/317 cm (full length from head to tip of tail)  
 **Species:** Naga  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Occupation:** Local Forest Protector  
Personality: Very timid and quiet, preferring to stay in the forest, far away from the other monsters. Due to this, he has become slightly lonely, and wishes to be able to make new friends, but is a little awkward in his attempts. But, with his calm spirit, he's capable of befriending most of the animals that live in the forest.   
**Likes:** Woodworking, spending time with other animals, making flower crowns, listening to bugs, lazing in the sun.  
 **Dislikes:** Yelling, fighting, cold weather, being awkward, beings who don't respect nature or others.  
 **Description:** Burly and rugged, old shallow scars decorate his bare humanoid upper body and solid light blue serpentine lower body. He has dark shoulder length hair, and his right wrist is decorated with a bracelet made of grass and daffodils. 

* * *

**Name:** Vega  
 **Age:** 137  
 **Height:** 6'3 ft/190 cm  
 **Species:** Vampire  
 **Pronouns:** They/Them  
 **Occupation:** Former dancer  
 **Personality:** An enigmatic vampire with a tragic past. Someone who was once easygoing, now turned pessimist after the death of who they believed was their soulmate. They remain in the shadows, refusing to get themselves involved with other monsters (or people) in order to avoid getting hurt again.   
**Likes:** Masquerade balls, dressing extravagantly, getting lost in a good book, theater, dancing.   
**Dislikes:** Humans, being reminded of the past, thinking about themselves, being around others, the sun.   
**Description:** They wear a black, wide-brimmed cavalier hat, that covers their face from their left, and have medium silver hair tied in a ponytail that hangs over their right shoulder. They wear a mid-torso length dark purple cloak that's met by waist-high black pants, complete with matching knee-length boots. Barely visible underneath the cloak is a white poet's shirt under a dark purple waistcoat. Although it's hard to see with the hat, they have red iris', and small fangs are visible over their bottom lip.

* * *

 **Name:** Brando   
**Age:** 25  
 **Height:** 5'5 ft/165 cm (from tip of head) 5'10 ft/177 cm (including horns)  
 **Species:** Demon  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Occupation:** Delinquent  
 **Personality:** Bad boy, prankster, outlaw - Brando may seem like he's nothing but trouble, but even he's got a secret side to him. However, he still enjoys causing mild chaos in town on his motorbike, and shamelessly flirting with whoever will spare him a second of their time.   
**Likes:** Harmless pranks, lightly teasing others, riding on his motorbike, watching the sunset, spending quality time with a friend.  
 **Dislikes:** Grouches, spicy food, swimming, being told what to do, his family.   
**Description:** Red horns jut from his forehead, slightly angled backwards in the shape of a tilde. In between them juts a small dark pompadour, complete with sideburns and a messy cut at the base of his neck. He wears a signature black leather jacket, necklace with a ring that has black and white streaks, and a deep red button up that's opened up to reveal his chest. A tail with an arrow tip comes out from black ripped denim jeans with a chain hangs from the front left belt loop to the left back belt loop. He wears dark red combat boots. 

* * *

**Name:** Alister  
 **Age:** 144  
 **Height:** 6'5 ft/195 cm  
 **Species:** Dragon  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Occupation:** King of Monsallia  
 **Personality:** Noble and proud, the novice King of Monsallia values the peace he promises to upkeep in his kingdom after just inheriting the throne. He also happens to be a bit of an hopeless romantic, and while he's serious in his official duties, he tries to spend an equal amount of time in finding his ideal consort.   
**Likes:** Having tea with others, romance novels, hosting parties, watching the night sky and constellations, calligraphy.   
**Dislikes:** Liars, having to do paperwork, stories with tragic endings, alcohol, untidy places.  
 **Description:** Crimson hair that's smoothed back, and small golden horns that poke from just above the ears that curve to the back along the side of his head. He has golden eyes, and light facial hair that matches his hair. His outfit is predominantly red, with a deep red cloak that has intricate golden patterns that hangs over his right shoulder and to the ground, a lighter red closed frock coat with white trimming that ends just above his knees, and white pants with matching slim dress boots. 


End file.
